iDidn't Know It Was You
by IceCreamLol
Summary: CONTINUED FOR KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45! It was a challenge by smartbabie, but KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45 abandoned it as well as most of her stories. Her new username is broadwaybound42!
1. The New Accounts

**This is continued by me for KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45! It was a challenge by smartbabie!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be posting fanfictions if I owned iCarly? I didn't think so. Oh and I don't own Yahoo! or Yahoo! Messenger either.**

_iDidn't Know It Was You_

Sam's POV

I logged on to my YM (Yahoo! Messenger) wanting to talk to someone. Seeing that Freddie was on, but not really wanting to talk to him, I logged off and decided to randomly make myself a new account that I would tell no one about. I would be the only one to know and if any of them saw my other account, they would think nothing of it, because it would seem nothing like me. Something neutral. Could be anyone...

Freddie's POV

I was sitting at my desk working on my laptop with my YM(Yahoo! Messenger) minimized since no one was on when I got a message saying that Sam was on. I went to click on it to talk to her when I got another message saying that she had logged off. Weird... I thought for a few seconds and finally gave up. Sam was unpredictable. Then I thought of something. What if I made a new account without anyone knowing, just for fun. I would put something for my screenname that no one would recognize me by. With the few clicks of the mouse I had my new YM ready to go. My username was...

Sam's POV

I had my YM ready to chat. My username is shamrox42. This still works for me it's Sam and Ham rox mixed together and 42 is just a cool number. I scrolled to the Yahoo! page and looked to the just added accounts page (A/N: No, there is no such actual page, sorry) and tried to decide who I wanted to talk to...

Freddie's POV

constantbattle52. That was my username. My life is a constant battle for Sam. Part of me wants to love her, and part of me wants to hate her guts. I only let the latter be seen. I suddenly got an IM from a recently added person on Yahoo. shamrox42. Sounds promising. I opened the window and got ready to type.

**What will they talk about? When do they decide to meet up? Do they know that's illegal? Do they know it's dangerous? Find out some other time because you won't find out right now!**


	2. Sam the Ham

_iDidn't Know It Was You_

**This is chapter two, I hope you like it! LOL, this is kinda hard but I'm okay with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own zee iCarlee, Yahoo!, Yahoo! Messenger, Call of Dutee, or World or Warcraft! I am Fronch! (Not reelee!)**

Sam's POV

Hey look, there's a new user: constantbattle52. That sounds like a hot, bad-boy guy! Hey, look, he wants to talk with me! Well, he doesn't know it's me, but still!

Freddie's POV

I wonder who shamrox42 is. She must be Irish; "shamrock" is practically in the name!

Here's our chat:

_shamrox42: Hi!_

_me: Hey, I'm constantbattle52._

_shamrox42: I'm shamrox42!_

_me: r u irish?_

_shamrox42: No, why? _

_me: ur name. shamrox42._

_shamrox42: what about it_

_me: well it practically has shamrock in the name._

_shamrox42: well it means something else_

Sam's POV

I knew he'd make that mistake!

Here's the rest of our chat:

_constantbattle52: oh sorry *blushes*_

_me: it's okay i knew ppl wud mix it up_

_constantbattle52: okay thx_

_me: ur pretty cool, u know that?_

_constantbattle52: no, why?_

_me: ur sweet._

_constantbattle52: ur being 2 4ward_

_me: we should meet up sometime._

_constantbattle52: alright we can schedule it l8r_

_me: well bye!_

_constantbattle52: okay, bye!_

I know I was being way too forward but still!

I'm so anxious for a boyfriend!

Pete had broken up with me.

Well actually I broke up with him BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

I need a boyfriend; I'm 16 for crying out loud.

I was starting to get sleepy, so I yawned and laid my head on the desk.

I started day-dreaming about this "constantbattle52".

I wonder if he likes Call of Duty or World of Warcraft!

Well, he seems tough...

Freddie's POV

I hope she doesn't realize who I am before we meet up.

I mean, I really like Sam, but a girlfriend to make her jealous won't hurt, right?

This "shamrox42" seems like the lovesick type.

The Carly type.

But I'll figure out my feeling once we meet up!

Right?

**Sam is very OOC in the chat part, but don't worry in other parts she won't... I hope. I didn't know how else I'd get her to meet up with Freddie! This is going to be short anyways, I think next will be planning, after that meeting, after that the epilogue, this is going to be five chapters at most. Later!**


	3. Planned Meeting

_iDidn't Know It was You_

**This is chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: ~what I said before~**

Freddie's POV

I dunno how I will get my mom to let me meet up with shamrox42.

I tried begging, bribing, promising, nothing would change Marissa Benson's mind.

Maybe some iCarly will help clear my mind.

-At the iCarly studio-

"In 5...4...3...2..." I said as I pointed to Sam and Carly, signaling the start of the webshow.

"I'm the spunky ham!" Sam announced, as Carly followed with, "And I'm the smooth but sometimes rough barley!"

"AND THIS IS ICARLY!" They simultaneously said while gulping down a glass of soda and spitting it out towards the camera.

I wiped off the camera, and they proceeded.

"Time for 'What's Gibby Thinking About'!" Sam cheerfully shouted.** (I don't own that either.)**

Sam is cheerful? Suspicious, maybe they're planning to do something to Gibby.

Gibby walked in, and sat down on a beanbag.

"Gibby? What's 1+1? I forgot. Hey, Gibby? Gibby? Whaddaya thinkin' about?" Carly asked Gibby.

I then showed the viewers the footage of Gibby skydiving into Lake Erie surrounded by seething vultures.

After it was over Gibby rose, shouted, "2!" and ran off again.

That Gibby's one weird kid.

The next bit is "Random Juggling"! **(I do own this)**

I handed Carly three stuffed monkeys and a banana, and handed Sam a box of chocolates, an iCarly action figure, a picture frame, and some ham.

Carly dropped all four of hers at the start, while Sam only dropped one.

Carly and I were clapping for Sam until Spencer rushed in, carrying a cake.

"Happy birthday!" he shouted to me. It wasn't my birthday.

I replied, "It's not my birthday, Spence!"

"I know that! I was saying it to the viewers, at least one of them has to have a birthday today!" he simply answered, with lots of dignity.

The commotion caused Sam to drop another thing and turn to look while still juggling.

"Hey look at the time! iCarly's over! Bye!" I rushed out, sick of the chaos and weirdness.

I wanted to chat with shamrox42. I was starting to like her personality. Desperate, but sweet.

Carly and Sam were staring at me, but soon Sam rushed out and down the hall.

Well!

I signed onto YM and waited for shamrox42 to come on.

In about 10 minutes, she came on and I immediately clicked on her screen name to chat.

Here's today's chat:

_me: hey i have something 2 tell u_

_shamrox42: yes?_

_me: i can't come_

_shamrox42: what? why?_

_me: my mom won't let me sure i cud sneak out but still she's watching me like a hawk._

_shamrox42: easy just say ur going to the grocery store that's where we're gonna meet._

_me: uh, okay?_

_shamrox42: done. we meet at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow sharp don't be l8._

_me: i wouldn't miss it 4 the world._

I signed off and tried shamrox42's excuse.

Sam's POV

Well I got things settled.

constantbattle42 is now MINE!

Well, as a boyfriend.

I smiled, once again day-dreaming about him.

I tried to picture him, and for some reason someone you wouldn't expect to pop up popped up.

Freddie.

**:D Well that was chapter 3. And guess what? I'm writing this all in ONE DAY! :D Chapters 2, 3, and 4 will be done today I'm not sure about 5.**


	4. How Could It Be You?

_iDidn't Know It Was You_

**This is chapter 4 man I'm blowin' by baby! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly. I donot own iCarly. I donut own iCarly! :D**

Freddie's POV

My mom finally agreed! I headed towards MacMuffin's Groceries. (Yesssss I own that)

I saw Sam by the newspaper stand, where we agreed to meet. I stood there next to her, looking out for someone who looked like a "shamrox42".

"Fredpus, whaddaya doin' here?" Sam asked me.

I calmly replied, "Lookin' for 'shamrox42'. You?"

Sam looked pale. "L-Looking f-f-for c-c-constantb-b-battle52..."

I instantly paled and ran inside the market.

It was Sam all along!

Sam's POV

Freddork is my Prince Charming?

How? What? Why? HOW?

It CAN'T be Freddie!

What will people say?

I'm just going to deal with it.

If it's how I really feel, then it's okay.

I went inside to search for Freddie.

He was standing in the vegetables aisle.

"F-Freddie?" I asked, still nervous.

"Y-Yeah?' he stuttered.

"W-Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sam…" he replied.

So we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Next chapter is the epilogue, yes I'm writing it today.**


	5. I Don't Get It!

_iDidn't Know It Was You_

**They're surprised. They're shocked. They're... happy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things mentioned in this story except the stuff that you haven't heard of.**

EPILOUGUE: TWO WEEKS LATER

Carly's POV

This is beyond weird. I thought Freddie liked me. Not Sam.

Right after iCarly they run away, then two days later they're kissing and acting friendly to each other?

Well, never underestimate the power of Yahoo! Messenger.

They had told me their story earlier, but there's one part I still don't understand.

What is it, you may ask?

Well, it is why they made new accounts in the first place.

**Very short epilogue but I just wanted to get it over with. Cya!**


End file.
